Go To Bed, Pond
by rosetylah
Summary: The Doctor is trying to sleep, but Amy keeps bothering him. Fluff.


**In all honesty, I have no idea what this is. My friend gave me the plot, and I completely butchered it. I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>"Pond, please! Go away." He told her for the fifteenth time.<p>

She gave him a smirk. "But, Doctor, I'm so terribly bored."

"Then go on to bed and get out of my room. Why are you even in here, anyway?"

"I told you! Because I'm bored and lonely."

He sighed and snapped his eyes shut, muttering to himself.

"Amy, please. Just go to bed. I hardly ever sleep. I'll hang out with you in the morning."

"But, Doctor, I don't want to hang out in the morning. I want to hang out _now._" She crawled into his bed, snuggling in next to him.

"Oh, no. Amy, NO." He tried to shove her away.

"What's wrong?" She tried to cover up the hurt in her voice, but she faltered.

"It's...uh, not right. Rory wouldn't approve of this and so neither am I."

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy Face. I'll just go over here." She reluctantly got up out of his bed, and sat in his bedside chair.

"Pond, how about you go somewhere, like OUTSIDE OF MY ROOM?" He was really starting to get annoyed with her.

"But I'm not bothering you. I just don't want to be alone." She retorted.

"I don't care. It's weird. Have you ever had someone stare at you while you tried to sleep?" He spat.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to be that much of a threat. Besides, you have a lovely profile."

"Amy, that's enough. Go. Away." He snapped.

"Why are you being such an arse?" She said.

He laughed. He hated himself for it, but as annoying as she was being, she really couldn't see what was wrong with the whole mess.

"Because it's four in the morning and you won't leave me alone."

"Please, Doctor. Let me stay. I don't want to be alone." She whispered softly.

He knew that he couldn't send her off. It was too cruel. Besides, it was only just Amelia Pond. What harm could it do in letting her stay one night?

"Fine, you big ginge. You can stay." He smiled at her.

"JUST for tonight though" He hastily added.

She laughed. "Oh, I knew you'd come around. Can we watch.. a movie or something?"

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Um. Titanic?" She asked.

"Titanic? Pond, out of all the films there is..and you want to watch bloody Titanic? It's not even historically accurate. I was there. And it's so depressing."

"Pleaseeee." She begged.

"Fine, we'll watch it. Just as long as you will shut up."

She smiled. "I'll be quiet."

* * *

><p>Around an hour or so later, Amy was growing bored of watching the film. She was pretty sure the Doctor was asleep, so she shook him.<p>

"Huh?" He muttered.

"Wake up." She poked him.

"But I don't want to." He whined.

"I don't care if you want to or not. Wake up."

With a loud sigh, he rolled over to face her. "Okay, I'm up. What do you want?"

"Company."

He sighed and looked at his clock. "You do know it's almost six in the morning, right? You need to go to sleep."

"Shush. I'll be fine. Tell me a story." She looked at him hopefully. She had always enjoyed his stories.

"A story? Okay, well. Once when I was in my Tenth incarnation, I had this companion named Rose. She had blonde hair, and she was, well, amazing. We were best friends. And then, I lost her. Ironically, before I did, she told me she'd be with me forever." He sighed.

"Lost her..?" Amy was confused.

"Yes, I lost her. At the battle of Canary Wharf. Daleks and Cybermen everywhere. She got sucked into a parallel universe. I got to tell her bye, at least. I burned up a sun. Just for her." He gave Amy a sad smile.

"Did you love her?" She asked.

"I did, yeah. I don't like to talk about it much. You're the only person I've.. really been honest with about it. I truly did love her. She's safe though. That's all that matters."

Amy honestly wished he would have told her a different story other than that. She felt undeserving to be in his company. So many women had traveled with him before. All she probably was to him was a blip in time... nothing really important.

"Doctor?" She whispered.

No response. She smirked.

"I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him. But it's not. It's you. And when you're actually awake, I'm going to tell you properly. Just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just… dropped out of the sky. I've always loved you. You'll always be my Raggedy Doctor." She sighed and snuggled into him.

He opened his mouth for a second, but he decided not to say anything. His Amelia Pond. He smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
